clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Underworld
Underworld (with the exception of The) is the home of the evil penguins, Demon Penguins, and is found in a series of horrendous caverns somewhere out in UnitedTerra. The place is filled with lava, and rocks. It is blazing hot down there. Nobody knows how Demon Penguins live in such conditions, possibly because they are used to the intense heat. There are nine circles of the Underworld, which are all divided into terrains. Translation for the dummies - different demons own different parts, but when not owning them, they are different places for different things. Not all of the Underworld is lava & rocks though..... Background Where do we start? Oh yeah. Evil. The place is terrorized with torture, pain, stink, torture, monsters, fear, and did we say torture? - Oh yeah! The ones that do all that . . . . Demon Penguins. They are the ones that control the place. The Underworld is divided into nine circle (uses for each circle are below). It is possible to walk across into the Underworld, but you would never come back! The most common way for a penguin to enter is that they cracked the ground and went through the snow, all the way down to the Underworld. You'd be lucky not to fall into the lava! The Underworld consists of 9 circles. Each circle is a different place in the Underworld. Not all Demon Penguins have ever reached all 9 circles, because they are not allowed, don't know the way or just don't want to and have to stay in their circle to prevent trespassing. The Underworld is quite big, and even many Demon Penguins have been lost. Penguins that fall into the Underworld never come back . . . . Entrance The Underworld's entrance can be found in a small clearing where there are not any plants, not even Lotus Flowers, growing. This land is called the Demon Penguins' Stomping Ground. The ground at the entrance is brown, as if scorced, and nothing can grow in the circle. A warning sign (a simple triangle with an "!'''") denotes the area, as does the words "DANGER: DEMON PENGUIN STOMPING GROUNDS, DO NOT TRESSPASS" on the sign below the triangle. A small raised shack is in the middle of the circle, and if one were to open it up, a staircase is inside leading down to the sheer terror below. Demon Penguins use this entrance frequently. In fact, legend claims that the entrance is barren and scorched-looking because so many Demon Penguins stepped on it. Nine Circles of the Underworld There are 9 Circles of the Underworld. They are all different circles and are the different locations/rooms in the Underworld. The '''First Circle is near the surface, and is primarily undeveloped. This is usually where most penguins fall from above to, if they're lucky enough not to fall into the lava. Very little lava is in this area, and a rickety staircase is actually available for surface-world access through the shack at the Demon Penguins' Stomping Ground. Demon Penguins enjoy bathing in the lave. Then the Second Circle is a massive underground lake, complete with sea monsters, including the Kraken and Leviathan, and Demon Jellyfish. It's used to train Naval Demons. Some Demons are scared of going here. Now the Third Circle is just a huge garbage dump. The demons don't actually care about how or what they live in. They are really filthy. The third level also is where the Diss Prison is located. The Fourth Circle is treasury, where the Demons keep their riches. Not much information on that because penguins haven't actually been there. Again, Demons don't care how they live, so in the Fifth Circle is a huge, smelly swamp which doubles as a sewer and agricultural farmland. The next four circles are the least-known circles that the penguin race know about. There's just 1 sentence of information for each of these four circles. No penguin has actually been there, so brace yourself for the only information known about them. * Sixth Circle Technology Facility, where Demon Penguins are created; It is unknown how they do this, though it is known that the Sixth Circle must be kept extremely cold at all times. They make the weapons for the soldier demons here. * Seventh Circle Barracks for the Demon Army. Huge. * Eighth Circle Training Ground for Demon Penguins. When Demon Penguins have finished their training, and are still in this circle, they get highly dangerous, and go mad, but after a few hours they are fine. * Ninth Circle Howling Wasteland, frozen. Far worse than anything in Antarctica or Mars. In the middle is the Top-Secret Demon Headquarters, where no penguin has ever made it to. Even Demon Penguins fear this place, as they like fire and the weaker ones freeze if they come here. Rulers * Mectrixctic is one of the most powerful figures and Demon Penguin, but not a ruler, though many consider her one. *Flying Dutchopper is the head of many Demon Seamen Penguins. *King Akuma is the leader of many Cryptids, said to inhabit lands and are said to be unknown, And Akuma himself is no joke! Time Difference *Time doesn't matter since it is underground and therefore, has no natural light. Also Demon Penguins have more "important" things to do then sleep. Inhabitants *Demon Penguins *King Akuma *PLVP Vampenguins *Poor penguins that have fallen into this horrible place and are now stuck, if they haven't slipped into the lava *Evil Penguins in the Diss Prison *The Kraken (2nd circle) *The Leviathan (2nd Circle) *The Behemoth (5th circle) *The Ziz (8th circle) *Mectrixctic *Familiar *(Sometimes) 3-D Demon *Flying Dutchopper Trivia * Mayor Crepsley calls the Underworld "The Underworld... innit!" * Many penguins have accidently stumbled upon the dangerous, Underworld, and never came back . . . * Some even try, or tried to purposely stumble upon the place right under you. Crazy, right? * There are only a few that have ever came out of the Underworld alive. None are good guys. Internal Links * Demon Penguins * Ditto (chemical) * UnitedTerra * Demon Penguins' Stomping Ground Category:Darktan's Army Category:Under Construction Category:Rooms Category:Underworld Category:Countries Category:Torture